Espoirs
by Cajedi
Summary: One Shot Harry Severus ! Ils s'aiment ... Vontils enfin se l'avouer ?


Le 15 mars 2005

CAJEDI

SS/HP ROMANCE SLASH

ONE SHOT

Disclaimers : Le monde d'HP appartient à JKR.

****

****

****

**ESPOIRS**

****

****

****

POV Harry

C'est la fin de l'année, j'ai enfin un avenir devant moi.

Voldemort est mort grâce à la fameuse armée de Dumbledore que nous avons formée et à deux supers espions.

Draco est devenu mon ami depuis la sixième année, il a espionné, au péril de sa vie, son père et Voldemort en rejoignant les mangemorts.

Draco nous a fourni de précieuses informations.

Et Lui... le professeur Rogue s'est conduit héroïquement, trompant Voldemort jusqu'aux derniers instants en le prenant à revers pendant que je me battais contre lui et qu'il m'avait projeté à terre, ce qui me permit de me relever et de porter au Lord Noir le coup fatal d'où il ne se relèvera plus jamais.

Beaucoup de pertes on ainsi été évitées car tout s'est passé très vite dès le début de l'attaque.

Les derniers mangemorts ont été enfermés.

Severus s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie quelques jours, le temps que sa blessure à la jambe guérisse. Je suis allé le voir plusieurs fois par jour, la plupart des fois caché par ma cape d'invisibilité afin de ne pas l'importuner ou de me faire rejeter. Je n'ose pas lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui, il ne me comprendrait pas ou ne l'accepterait pas. Sans lui, je ne serais peut être pas ici à traîner dans les couloirs des cachots espérant l'apercevoir un bref instant. C'est bête mais j'ai besoin de voir son visage avant d'aller dormir pour passer une bonne nuit.

Si je n'ai plus mes cauchemars et que la cicatrice ne me fait plus souffrir, j'ai difficile à trouver le sommeil car Severus hante mon esprit jour et nuit.

Je suis amoureux de lui.

C'est venu d'un coup avec les cours d'occlumencie, c'est pour cela que je les ai arrêtés de peur qu'il lise dans mon esprit mon amour pour lui et après, la guerre m'a permis de me concentrer uniquement sur les tactiques de défense mais depuis qu'il a risqué sa vie je ne contrôle plus mes sentiments...

Je sens que je vais craquer.

fin du pov Harry

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se trouva caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité dans une petite alcôve se situant sur le passage que le professeur de potions devait prendre pour regagner ses appartements.

Plus d'une heure passa et pas de Professeur à l'horizon.

Bien malgré lui Harry s'endormi sans s'apercevoir que sa cape glissait légèrement le dévoilant un peu.

POV Severus

L'année scolaire se termine, demain les diplômes seront remis.

Mes serpentards ont bien travaillés, comme d'habitude. Malfoy est le premier des serpentards. Il n'y a aucun doute, il fera une brillante carrière dans les affaires sorcières. Je pense qu'il a des vues sur cette Mademoiselle Je sais Tout Granger.

Elle aussi est brillante et est la première chez les Gryffondors, elle veut devenir physicienne, elle réussira dans cette voie, bien sûr je ne lui dirai pas, j'ai ma renommée de sale serpendard graisseux à tenir.

Graisseux...poff, mes cheveux ne sont gras que si je le veux bien, je me rend sévère pour être tranquille, ainsi adieu gamins larmoyants qui ont envies de se faire consoler ou être le chouchou du professeur.

La vie ne fait pas de cadeau ainsi ils seront plus à même de se relever devant les coups durs.

Pourtant...j'ai failli céder plus d'une fois et consoler cet enfant qui n'a pas été épargné depuis sa naissance et au contraire je me suis montrer encore plus dur avec lui qu'avec les autres, j'avais peur pour lui, pour son avenir...

Enfin, c'est du passé maintenant il est heureux, il a réussi, il est deuxième après Granger, il y a une place pour lui au Ministère mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire, je ne suis pas son confident...et pourtant j'aurais aimé l'être, mais il me déteste trop pour cela, faut dire que je lui en ai fait voir.

S'il savait...

Bah, demain soir, après la cérémonie des diplômes, je ne le verrai probablement plus, cela me rend triste...

Peut être aurais-je dû lui parler plus quand il venait me voir à l'infirmerie, mais non, après les politesses d'usage aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche et il semblait tétanisé, quant à moi je pense qu'il se forçait à venir me remercier pour l'aide que je lui avais apportée et que c'était une corvée pour lui.

Il est tellement secret que je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense ou ressent vraiment. Seuls ses yeux parfois s'expriment.

Ses yeux magnifiques...stop, j'arrête sinon mes pensées vont redevenir trop déplacées comme certains de mes rêves...

Mes rêves sont fous et me mettent de très mauvaise humeur le matin, impensable qu'à 35 ans mes hormones puissent encore me jouer des tours de ce genre. Mon coeur lui...très bizarrement est en accord avec mes hormones. Arrête Severus, tu divagues encore !

fin du pov Severus

Les pensées du Maître des potions s'arrêtèrent là quand il découvrit un bras émergeant d'une alcôve.

-Mais que...?

Il s'approcha prudemment, de sa main il effleura le bras et senti un corps. Corps qu'il ne voyait pas. De suite il comprit.

-Une cape d'invisibilité ! Voyons qui se cache là-dessous ! S'exclama-t-'il

D'un geste sec, il retira l'étoffe et suffoqua presque à l'apparition d'un Potter recroquevillé sur lui-même et endormi.

-Potter ! Que faites vous ici ? cria Severus plus par surprise que fâché.

Le gryffondor sursauta et se leva d'un bond.

-Professeur...Je...je...euh...je

-Je...je.. quoi Potter ? demanda le professeur d'une voix ironique en haussant ses sourcils d'une manière caractéristique bien à lui

-Je suis désolé...commença le jeune homme avant de s'arrêter ne trouvant pas ses mots.

Las, Severus décida de laisser tomber son rôle de professeur sévère et c'est d'une voix normale qu'il demanda

-Que faisiez-vous ici, près de mes quartiers ?

Harry surpris par le ton utilisé, écarquilla les yeux. Séverus fit un sourire ironique et poursuivit ...

-Vous m'attendiez ? Vous avez un problème peut être? Demanda Rogue d'une voix normale et non mielleuse comme il savait si bien faire pour désorienter ses élèves.

Harry complètement déboussolé par la gentillesse de son professeur, commença à trembler d'une façon nerveuse.

Quand Severus vit cela, il ressentit comme un coup de poignard au coeur. Il regarda le survivant dans les yeux et y vit de la détresse.

-Suivez-moi ! Lui lança t il d'une voix rauque.

Harry suivit son professeur devant la porte de ses appartements et après que celui-ci prononça la formule d'ouverture, il s'effaça pour laisser le jeune homme entrer.

POV Harry

J'y crois pas...je suis entrain de rêver !

Moi seul avec Lui ..dans ses appartements privés ! Et quels appartements ! Tout est raffinement, luxueux et chaud. Cela inspire le calme et la douceur. Tout le contraire de son propriétaire...

Que fais-je lui dire ? Que fais-je faire ? Merlin aidez moi ! Une occasion pareille ne se reproduira plus...

C'est maintenant ou jamais...et tant pis si je perd tout mais j'aurai au moins essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi...si je n'ai pas son amour au moins qu'il me donne son amitié...

Dieu! j'ai peur de perdre sur les deux tableaux !

fin du pov d'Harry

POV Severus

Et voilà...que pouvais-je faire d'autre...je n'avais pas le coeur à le renvoyer dans son dortoir...

Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant...

Salazar !Aide-moi! Il a les yeux rougis...aurait il pleuré ou est-ce dû à un manque de sommeil..

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il était près de chez moi, il n'y a rien d'autre dans ce couloir que mes appartements.

Je suis pris entre le désir de lui montrer qui je suis vraiment et entre mettre mon masque de tous les jours.

Non ! Il est temps qu'il sache que je ne lui veux aucun mal...au contraire...mais çà je ne peux lui dire sinon il s'enfuirait en hurlant...je veux juste qu'il sache qu'il pourra toujours compter sur moi.

fin du pov de Severus

-Asseyez-vous...voulez-vous une boisson ?

Harry sursauta et posa un regard rêveur sur l'objet de ses désirs.

-Oui merci professeur;

-Chaude ou froide ? demanda le Maître des potions

-Pardon ? souffla étonné Harry qui pensait justement à une douche froide pour calmer ses pulsions.

-La boisson...chaude ou froide ? répéta Séverus en haussant un sourcil

-Froide...merci; fit Harry avec un micro sourire

Le professeur se dirigea probablement vers sa cuisine personnelle et revint quelques instants plus tard tenant un plateau avec une carafe de jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées où flottaient de jolis glaçons colorés de diverses formes et une assiette contenant quelques friandises. Il rempli deux grands verres et en tendit un vers le survivant. Leurs mains se mirent en contact et ils ressentirent tous les deux un léger frisson.

-Merci professeur...; dit le jeune homme avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

Severus en fit autant tout en ne quittant pas le survivant du regard. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et légèrement intimidé commença à fournir l'explication de sa présence.

-Je suis désolé de vous importuner, je sais que vous tenez à votre intimité et là ...j'ai envahi votre domaine...mais...hum...demain soir je partirai d'ici et je tenais à vous parler et à vous remercier encore pour tout ce que vous m'avez appris.

-Pourquoi vous dissimuler alors sous une cape d'invisibilité ? demanda simplement le maître des potions.

-En fait...vous allez m'en vouloir...mais...je l'ai fait souvent; dit le survivant d'une voix faible

-Comment ! Que dîtes-vous ? s'écrira Rogue en se levant de son fauteuil, puis voyant le repliement d'Harry sur lui-même comme quelqu'un qui éviterait les coups, il se rassit et attendit la suite de la confession tout en bouillant contre lui-même de ne s'être rendu compte de rien.

-Continuez Potter et ne me cachez rien! Ordonna t-il d'une manière assez douce

Harry tiqua sur le mot rien ce que vit Séverus et le fit soupirer s'attendant au pire.

-Bien...hum...en fait depuis un certain temps...j'aimerais ...euh...que vous deveniez mon...euh...ami et j'ai tenté plusieurs approches à partir du jour où vous aviez été à l'infirmerie mais comme vous n'aviez pas l'air de vouloir de ma présence, je suis venu vous voir plusieurs fois par jour, caché sous ma cape et j'ai continué à venir vous voir chaque soir rentrer dans vos appartements, pas pour vous espionner mais pour me donner un jour le courage de vous aborder.

Harry se tût pour voir comment son professeur avait encaissé cela mais il ne vit qu'un homme toujours assis dans son fauteuil le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir la main posée sur son front cachant l'expression de ses yeux. Le survivant se dit que les yeux devaient être rempli de colère et ne se doutait pas un seul instant que les yeux sombres de son professeur étaient brillant de larmes contenues.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fâché...mais dîtes moi quelque chose...je vous en prie...professeur, dit Harry d'une voix cassée.

-Pourquoi vous cachiez-vous de moi, bien que cela semble évident, je sais que je fais peur et que je ne vous ai jamais ménagé, mais confidence pour confidence, cela était une ruse pour tromper Voldemort et aussi pour vous endurcir pour être prêt et ressortir vivant de cette guerre. Dit Rogue en dissimulant le mieux qu'il pu son émotion.

-Alors professeur, pourrions-nous oublier le passé et devenir de véritables amis, pas un père de substitution c'est pas cela que je désire de vous, mais un ami, un confident, un ...? demanda Harry d'une voix pleine d'espérance en arrêtant juste avant de dire un amant.

-Oui Harry je veux bien être ton ami et je serai toujours là pour toi, dit Severus en se levant et en tendant la main au survivant.

Harry se leva sans voix devant le fait que Rogue l'avait appelé par son prénom et tutoyé et qu'il voulait être son ami, c'était déjà magnifique qu'il avait obtenu cela.

-Oh merci professeur, vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous le promets ! s'extériorisa Harry en prenant la main de son professeur et la tenant d'une manière caressante.

-Commence par m'appeler Séverus et à me tutoyer aussi alors, dit Rogue en manière de boutade.

Harry rit de bon coeur et Séverus se dit qu'il y avait effectivement longtemps qu'il n'avait entendu rire Harry de si bon coeur.

-Tu as un bien bel appartement Sev...

-Il te plaît ? dit Rogue sous le charme du diminutif employé par le gryfondor

-Oui, tu as beaucoup de goût et ton jus était succulent dit le jeune homme. Puis réalisant le double sens que pourrait avoir ses paroles il bafouilla un peu.

-c'est...euh.. toi qui l'a fait ? J'en veux bien un autre verre...

Séverus sourit et lui resservi un autre verre et en lui donnant leurs doigts se frôlèrent à nouveau. Harry rougit de plus belle et les battements du coeur de Séverus s'accélérèrent.

-Oui, j'aime cuisiner moi-même, d'ailleurs demain après la remise des diplômes, je t'invite...enfin si tu le désires ? dit Séverus prudemment.

-Oh oui! Merci! Dit Harry les yeux plein d'étoiles.

Séverus baissa le regard afin de ne pas se noyer dans les émeraudes et de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler.

-Allez Harry il est grand temps que tu regagnes ton dortoir, demain est une journée incomparable...

-Sev, tu me promets que tu ne me rejetteras pas demain, que tu ne feras pas marche arrière...s'il te plaît ?

-Non Harry, il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû t'aider ouvertement au lieu de le faire en cachette et en simulant la haine, dit Séverus plus pour lui-même que pour le survivant.

A ces mots, Harry se précipita sur lui et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son nouvel ami. Séverus l'enlaça mais se rendant compte de sa pulsion le relâcha en lui souriant.

-A demain Harry, passe une bonne nuit.

-A demain Sev...tu sais mon père ma déçu quand j'ai vu dans ta pensine ce qu'il te faisait subir, tu as cru que j'avais pitié et tu t'es fâché et moi depuis ce jour j'essaye de te faire comprendre que tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux malgré tes apparences sévères. Je t'...euh Je te laisse et passe aussi une bonne nuit.

Harry sorti en laissant un professeur de potion complètement déboussolé.

POV de Séverus

Dieu ! qu'il m'a été difficile de le repousser.

Je l'aime tellement et s'il s'en rend compte il va regretter de s'être fait ami avec un vieux dégoûtant.

Je donnerais ma vie pour lui.

J'ai enfin un de mes rêves les plus fous qui se réalise... il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je sois son ami, son confident, son ...? Il n'a pas achevé, en tout cas il ne me prend pas pour un père de remplacement.

Je suis heureux.

Pour la première fois de ma vie "je...suis...heureux "!

Il m'a chauffé avec son lapsus sur le jus...et son baiser...ses lèvres étaient si douces sur ma joue, comme j'aurais aimé avoir plus.

Non, Severus, arrête, ne sali pas ces beaux moments avec tes pulsions.

Allez ouste, une bonne douche froide et au lit. Demain j'ai un souper du tonnerre à préparer pour mon ami.

fin du pov Séverus

POV de Harry

Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux !

Il a bien voulu être mon ami, je rêve...

Il était gentil, attentionné à mes paroles.

Il était ému, troublé aussi...troublé ?

Quand il m'a serré dans ses bras j'ai failli collé mes lèvres aux siennes...heureusement qu'il ma relâché, sinon j'aurais tout gâché !

S'il se rend compte que je l'aime il va me trouver stupide ou pire il pensera que je me moque de lui.

Sois prudent Harry, sinon tu perds tout.

Savoure le peu qu'il te donne en te disant que c'est déjà plus que ce que tu espérais...

Mais comment oublier ses bras, sa voix basse et chaude, rauque aussi quand il est troublé...troublé ?

Bien sûr qu'il est troublé il a devant lui le sale gosse qu'il croyait qui le détestait et celui-ci lui demande son amitié...

Allez une bonne douche froide et demain soir je serai à nouveau seul avec lui.

fin du pov de Harry

Inutile de dire que la nuit de Séverus et d'Harry fût peuplée de rêves érotiques où tous les deux se déclaraient leur passion sous les baisers et les caresses, le soulagement sur leurs draps les laissèrent repus, insatisfaits que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et craintifs de ne pouvoir se cacher leur passion. Néanmoins, ils se levèrent en excellente humeur, chacun pensant à l'autre. Plus de cours à donner ou à subir. Journée libre, jusqu'à l'après-midi où se ferait la remise des diplômes. Et l'attente qui sembla longue jusqu'à la soirée.

Après une douche bienfaitrice, Harry et Severus allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils se rencontrèrent devant la porte de la salle à manger.

Harry avait le coeur battant à tout rompre se demandant comment allait se passer leur entrevue. Il stoppa et salua son professeur...

-Bonjour Sev...euh professeur, murmura Harry

-Bonjour Harry...j'ai pas droit à un petit bisou ce matin ? laissa échapper malgré lui Séverus

Harry perturbé mit une seconde pour réaliser les mots de Séverus. Alors il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et approcha ses lèvres de la joue de Séverus pour déposer un doux et lent baiser en chuchotant

-Et votre réputation professeur...?

-Je m'en fous...et puis tu seras ainsi le seul à avoir se privilège...en plus depuis ce matin tu n'es plus un étudiant, tu vas être diplômé, lui murmura à son tour le maître des potions.

Leur échange n'avait pas passé inaperçu, plusieurs serpendards en étaient bouche bée. Les gryfondors présents à la scène se regardèrent les yeux ronds.

-Quoi ...? Quelque chose vous dérange ? Demanda d'un ton cassant Rogue.

Les élèves sursautèrent et tête baissée rentrèrent dans la salle.

-Ton autorité est restée sauve, dit Harry en faisant un clin d'oeil à son ami.

-Oui, mais allons y quand même avant qu'ils ne se ravisent, dit en souriant l'homme en noir.

Les professeurs se rendirent tout de suite compte qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de bien pour une fois dans la vie de Séverus, jamais il ne l'avait vu si bavard à leur table et tout sourire. Dumbledore le surprit plus d'une fois à chercher le regard du survivant et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie quand il vit Harry répondre par un sourire au regard noir intense de son professeur de potions. Enfin se dit-il, ils se sont compris.

Harry prépara ses bagages car une fois la remise des diplômes et la petite soirée, les élèves pouvaient retourner chez eux.

Harry habitait depuis sa sixième année au Square grimaud la maison que son parrain lui avait léguée. Elle lui rappelait tant de souvenirs de son parrain qu'il adorait. Jamais il ne pourrait se débarrasser de la maison.

Au dîner de midi, il revit de loin Séverus qui était en grande conversation avec les professeurs et attendait la venue du Ministre pour organiser la remise des diplômes.

Il alla ensuite à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron et Hermione acheter quelques bricoles.

-Harry, j'ai pas rêver...tu t'es fait ami-ami avec Séverus ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire

-Oui, j'ai enfin pu faire la paix avec lui...

-Et tu lui fais des bisous..., dit Ron en rigolant

-Oui...mais...qui a t-il de si drôle Ron, je t'en fais et à Hermione aussi entre amis c'est normal, s'exclama Harry

-Allez Harry, ne te fâche pas...tu sais il y a longtemps qu'on a compris que tu en pinçais pour lui; lâcha Ron d'un ton sérieux

Harry stoppa net et commença à rougir

-T'inquiète pas Harry, c'est ok pour nous et les autres on s'en fout tu sais, dit Hermione en prenant le bras de son ami.

-Merci, vous êtes vraiment des amis mais Sev et moi ne sommes qu'amis et rien de plus à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs, j'aurais tant aimé plus.

-Cela viendra car vu comme il te regarde, il y a plus que de l'amitié dans son regard et cela bien avant la grande bataille, dit Hermione

-Comment cela ? Dit Harry en se disant qu'Hermione devait se tromper.

-Harry, t'es pas aveugle quand même, tu n'as plus de lunettes parce que ta vue a été corrigée en sixième année mais je me demande si parfois tu ne devrais pas les remettre, lâcha Ron en souriant devant l'air étonné de son ami.

-Fonce Harry...fonce doucement mais fonce...sinon tu ne sauras jamais, lui conseilla Hermione.

-On verra...le temps arrange les choses; dit résigné Harry.

-Oui mais ce serait trop bête...car le temps perdu ne se rattrape jamais, dit Hermione

Sur ces paroles, ils commencèrent leurs courses. Harry acheta des cadeaux pour remettre à ses professeurs.

Il acheta une bouteille de champagne sorcier pour le souper du soir, et entra dans une bijouterie où il acheta une gourmette en or blanc et fit graver le prénom de séverus, l'arrière de la plaque était en or jaune et il fit graver Harry et sur le fermoir était gravé pour toujours.

Il l'a donnerait ce soir à Séverus en signe d'amitié et pour plus tard si son espoir se réalisait il donnerait l'anneau en or blanc serti d'émeraudes des plus belles avec gravé à l'intérieur "A Sev avec tout mon amour".

Il alla ensuite s'acheter quelques vêtements qui sauraient le mettre encore plus en valeur.

Sur le chemin du retour, il rencontra Draco, celui-ci lui fit un signe lui demandant de le rejoindre.

-Harry, je dois te demander quelque chose de personnel...tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre mais à quel jeu tu joues avec Séverus ?

-Aucun, Draco je l'aime c'est aussi simple que cela et j'ai enfin réussi à ce que l'on soit amis, avoua le brun.

-Tu ne lui as donc pas avoué tes vrais sentiments ...un conseil n'attend pas, je crois qu'il t'aime aussi, personne n'a réussi à l'approcher comme toi tu l'as fait.

-Hermione me le conseille aussi..., murmura Harry

-Au sujet d'Hermione, tu n'as pas une idée de cadeau qu'elle aimerait...à part ses livres, demanda gêné le blond

-Et bien tu devrais aussi suivre ton conseil, parce que je pense aussi qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour toi et que tout ce qui viendrait de toi comme cadeau ne pourrait que lui plaire, dit Harry en souriant franchement

-C'est vrai...oh je suis heureux...merci Harry...et bonne chance avec le plus sexy des serpentards, après moi bien sûr; dit il en s'éloignant avec un clin d'oeil.

Souriant et regonflé à bloc Harry pénétra dans son dortoir. Il prit un grand soin à sa toilette et s'habilla d'un pantalon de cuir brun et d'une chemise en soie jaune très pâle, il passa par-dessus sa nouvelle cape d'uniforme attachée par une fine chaînette d'or blanc à tête de serpent.

Il descendit dans la salle. Celle-ci était remplie d'élèves, de leurs parents, de professeurs, le Ministre et sa suite étaient déjà arrivés, les journalistes faisaient des photos quand Harry rentra les flashs crépitèrent vers lui et ils s'approchèrent pour lui poser des questions.

-Monsieur Potter, quels sont vos projets ?

-Monsieur Potter, connaissez vous vos résultats ?

-Monsieur Potter, il paraîtrait que vous avez fait la paix avec un ex mangemort ?

A cette question Harry sursauta et fusilla le journaliste du regard. Celui-ci recula car de fines étincelles sortaient des émeraudes et lui donnaient des petites décharges électriques.

-Sachez Monsieur que sans cet ex mangemort, comme vous dites, vous ne seriez pas ici, cet homme est un véritable héros et le Ministère l'a reconnu comme tel, cet homme a toujours été derrière moi pour me protéger au péril de sa propre vie. Si la guerre ne nous permettait pas de nous montrer proche, sachez que maintenant rien ne nous empêche d'être enfin réunis. Il n'y a jamais eu entre nous qu'une fausse mésentente; termina Harry en se calmant.

-Je vous présente à vous et votre ami toutes mes excuses, cela ne se reproduira plus, soyez en certain, dit totalement confus le journaliste.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent et des sourires fleurirent sur toutes les lèvres, Harry ne vit qu'une paire de lèvres, celles de Séverus, qui tressaillaient légèrement sous un sourire crispé. Harry allait aller à sa rencontre quand Dumbledore commença la cérémonie. Harry regagna donc sa place parmi les élèves légèrement contrarié par la peine qu'il avait lue sur le visage de son amour.

Après le discours du Ministre et de Dumbledore, les élèves commencèrent à défiler sur l'estrade réservée à cet usage et recevaient des mains des professeurs leur diplôme. Harry approcha et Séverus lui fit un petit signe pour lui donner son diplôme. Harry était heureux de voir que son ami c'était débrouillé pour lui remettre le sien. Il s'approcha avec un sourire resplendissant vers son Maitre de potions, celui-ci était plus qu'ému de voir ce beau jeune homme lui faire un sourire si craquant, il se leva et s'inclina devant Harry.

-Toutes mes félicitations Monsieur Potter, vos résultats sont brillants !Dit t-il d'une voix forte et agréable. Puis plus bas il lui dit :

-Merci Harry d'être mon ami, cela me fait énormément plaisir de te remettre le fruit de ton travail, tu étais un bon élève malgré que je te faisais croire le contraire.

Comme la coutume l'exigeait professeur et élève se devaient de se faire l'accolade. Quand Severus prit Harry dans ses bras, il tremblait et Harry se serra plus fort contre lui et leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Puis avec un léger sursaut Severus relâcha comme à regret son ex-élève. Ils se sourirent un peu gênés et Harry quitta l'estrade sur un petit nuage tandis que Séverus continua à remettre d'autres diplômes.

Le Ministre remit par la suite les prix d'excellence. Harry reçu le prix du meilleur élève en Défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione reçu le prix de meilleure en potions et aussi celui d'histoire de la magie. Ron reçu le prix de meilleur gardien au quiddich. Draco reçu le prix du meilleur élève de la promotion. Neuville reçu le prix du meilleur élève en botanique. D'autres prix furent distribués pour le meilleur élève de chaque discipline. Harry reçu un autre prix pour l'élève qui a rendu le plus de service à l'école. Et le prix surprise qui était réservé à l'élève le plus collé lui fut également attribué, ce qui contribua à un éclat de rire général, la blague de Dumbledore termina ainsi la clôture de la remise des diplômes.

La petite fête pouvait commencer.

Des boissons, des desserts, des amuses-gueules apparurent, la musique s'éleva. Les gens commencèrent à s'amuser.

Les élèves remirent leurs cadeaux à leurs professeurs. Harry remit les siens et ensuite chercha du regard Séverus mais celui-ci s'était éclipsé. Il sorti discrètement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les appartements de son bel amour. Il frappa et c'est un Séverus souriant qui lui ouvrit.

-Entre Harry...le souper est presque prêt, je te sers un apéro ?

-Oui Sev merci je prendrai la même chose que toi...dis-moi pourquoi tu es parti si tôt de la salle sans attendre la remise des cadeaux des élèves ?

-Tu sais à part quelques serpentards qui me remettent toujours leurs cadeaux avant la cérémonie, je n'en reçois jamais d'autres, dit Sev en tendant un verre de firewisky à Harry.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Harry prit son verre en laissant ses doigts caresser ceux de son ami. Ils détournèrent les yeux en même temps et portèrent leur verre à leurs lèvres.

-Tu te trompes Sev, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit Harry en tendant la boîte joliment décorée.

Séverus hésitant la prit et le coeur battant l'ouvrit, il était éberlué devant la gourmette et la regarda sous tous les sens, lisant les inscriptions, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur celle du fermoir. D'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion il murmura

-c'est trop beau Harry...je ne sais si je peux accepter...

Harry peiné dit :

-pourquoi Sev ? En signe de notre amitié je te l'offre de tout mon coeur en espérant que cette amitié durera toujours...

Séverus se reprit et avec un sourire ému s'approcha du gryffondor et lui tendit la gourmette

-Attache là moi, s'il te plaît, je ne la quitterai jamais en foi de notre amitié.

Harry heureux la lui attacha d'une manière fébrile, ses doigts effleurant le poignet de Séverus comme des milliers de papillons.

Séverus se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les cheveux du survivant.

-Merci, c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu...quoique ton amitié elle-même vaut beaucoup plus. L'ardeur avec laquelle tu m'as défendu tout à l'heure m'a comblé au plus haut point.

Harry se colla encore plus à son professeur quand il sentit que ses hormones commençaient à s'éveiller il s'écarta de Séverus afin que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive de rien.

-Oh ! Je suis stupide , s'exclama le survivant, j'ai oublié la bouteille de champagne dans mon dortoir ! Accio Apparo bouteille de champagne !

En quelques secondes la bouteille de champagne millésimée qu'Harry avait achetée apparu.

-Nous allons dîner au champagne ce soir...si Monsieur Harry Potter, veut bien faire l'honneur de mon repas...le souper est servi, s'inclina Severus devant Harry

Harry et Severus éclatèrent de rire et ils se mirent à table.

Severus avait fait fort, un vrai régal.

Après de délicieuses coquilles saint jacques, ils se régalèrent d'un consommé aux champignons, suivi d'un excellent rôti de boeuf aux girolles et des pommes frites surprises, une salade vinaigrette terminant le repas.

Quand arriva le dessert la bouteille de champagne était vide. Severus donna une part de gâteau au chocolat à Harry et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le divan faisant face à la cheminée.

Severus d'un sort alluma le feu créant ainsi une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Dans les cachots même en juin les nuits étaient un peu fraîches.

Seule la lumière du feu de la cheminée les éclairait créant ainsi une douce intimité.

Pendant le repas ils avaient parlé de tout comme des amis de longue date sans arrière pensée mais maintenant leurs désirs et les non dits revenaient à la surface les perturbant et les mettant subitement mal à l'aise. Harry voulant rompre le silence qui s'était installé se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix à peu près normale :

-C'était délicieux mon..Sev, où as-tu appris à cuisiner si bien les plats français ?

-En France, j'y suis aller en vacances quelque fois et tu sais la cuisine c'est une question de dosage comme les potions, rien de bien sorcier en fait, dit le professeur de potion un sourire ironique

-En effet...en plus tu as fait mon dessert favori...tu le savais ?

-Oui pour t'avoir toujours vu dévorer les gâteaux au chocolat de bon coeur lors des banquets de fêtes.

-Sev...dis-moi...

-quoi ?

-non rien...que vas-tu faire cet été ? changea de sujet le survivant

-Je ne sais pas me reposer probablement dans ma maison de campagne...et toi vas-tu accepter l'offre du Ministère?

-Je n'en n'ai pas trop envie...tu sais je préfère avoir un travail plus intéressant...plus proche des gens, leur apprendre...oui c'est cela j'aimerais enseigner !

-Pourquoi pas ! Tu en as les capacités...tu as une idée de quoi et où ? Demanda le professeur en espérant que la réponse de Harry le comblerait

-j'aimerais ici...mais

Severus le coupa tant il était content

-Oui tu pourrais être un excellent professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il en faut toujours car le mal ça vient çà part, Dumbledore t'engagerait de suite...sans problème, j'en suis sûr, demain je lui en parle.

-Sev… et toi, tu veux depuis toujours cette place ! s'exclama à son tour Harry

-Non Harry, plus maintenant et encore moins si cela peut te faire rester près de...ici; se rattrapa Séverus

-Alors c'est d'accord ainsi nous ne nous perdrons pas de vue...dit Harry dans un sourire le coeur battant attendant la réaction de Séverus

-Tu...ne crois pas que j'avais l'intention de te dire au revoir à la prochaine… non j'espère que l'on va se voir pendant nos vacances… mieux je t'invite de venir me voir à ta convenance dans ma maison de campagne; dit Séverus se demandant si sa joie n'était pas trop visible.

Un long silence s'installa. Séverus pensa avoir trop montrer de ses sentiments et que le survivant se doutait de quelque chose. Quant à Harry il était de plus en plus enclin de foncer et de tenter sa chance au risque de se faire rejeter. Il pensait à ce que ses amis lui avaient dit mais le risque de perdre Sev lui faisait malgré tout trop peur.

-Au fait Harry, tu as de bons amis en Hermione et Ron, Draco aussi je pense est devenu très proche de toi, alors dit moi ce que je peux en tant qu'ami t'apporter de plus qu'eux à part mon expérience vu mon grand âge; dit d'une manière désinvolte le professeur

Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à cela en resta muet mais devant les yeux interrogateurs du maître des potions, il prit sur lui et tenta une explication

-Ton amitié m'est indispensable à un point que je ne veux t'expliquer, on ne sait pas comment ça arrive mais quand c'est là cela vous dévore jusqu'à un point de non retour, c'est vrai j'ai des amis, ils sont pour moi comme des frères et des soeurs, ils m'ont aidé, mon secoué quand c'était nécessaire mais toi Sev...c'est autre chose...c'est ...

-Je crois que je comprends, tes amis ils sont pour toi et avec toi, tandis que moi je vois les choses sur un autre angle donc mon aide est plus objective et plus réfléchie que la leur.

-Je...oui c'est cela; dit Harry pensant qu'il valait mieux que Sev interprète comme cela

-Mais attend...attend..tu as dit "ne veux t'expliquer" donc tu es entrain de noyer le poisson comme on dit chez les moldus, tu me refuses la vraie raison Harry...pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas entièrement confiance en moi ...? Non… ce doit être autre chose...? Tu as des conseils plus personnels, à me demander que tu serais gêné à leur demander ? Dit Severus une lueur d'éclaircissement dans les yeux certain d'avoir trouvé.

-Non Sev...quoique je pourrais te demander un conseil personnel en effet, dit le survivant le coeur battant

-Je t'écoute ? Dit Sev tout content de rendre ce service à son ex élève

-Bien... imagine que je serais amoureux d'une personne assez inaccessible et que ce serait délicat pour moi de lui avouer car je risquerais gros. Que me conseilles-tu ?

Severus en proie à une douloureuse jalousie se força à rester impassible pour répondre au mieux à son ami.

-Je pense que je dirais à cette personne mes sentiments et verrait comment elle réagirait, si c'est réciproque alors tu seras heureux et si pas et bien tu n'auras pas le regret de n'avoir pas tenté ta chance.

-Oui mais si cette personne après ne veut plus entendre parler de moi je ne le supporterais pas ! S'exclama douloureusement le jeune homme

-Alors fait lui comprendre de manière détournée...

-Je n'ai pas osé il allé directement et ma manière détournée prête à confusion; dit le survivant en se mordant le bord des lèvres.

Les yeux d'un noir intense de Séverus restaient fixés sur les lèvres suppliciées d'Harry, comme il aurait voulu les embrasser et les caresser de sa langue. Mais… non….. le survivant aimait quelqu'un d'autre alors en bon ami il devait l'aider se répétait il depuis un moment.

-Ecris lui...cela lui donnera de la réflexion et après coup la personne ne t'en voudra pas; suggéra Séverus.

-Cette personne prendrait cela pour de la lâcheté, et de toute façon cela ne me plait pas de ne pas être là si je dois récolter mon premier vrai baiser.

-Comment Harry je t'ai vu embrasser cho chang ! s'exclama le professeur

-Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, c'était juste une tentative maladroite baveuse et dégoûtante, un baiser fait pour faire comme tout le monde...non, moi je parle d'un vrai baiser d'amour donner avec son coeur, son âme; dit avec passion le jeune homme en se noyant dans les yeux brûlants de Severus par les paroles d'amour qui ne lui étaient pas destinées.

-Mais qui est cette fille qui t'enflamme à ce point Harry ? Demanda Sev d'un ton dépité

-Ce n'est pas une fille...ni une femme; se lança Harry

-Que ?

-Ca te dégoûtes d'avoir un ami homosexuel Sev...dis-moi c'est important pour moi de savoir ! Supplia la voix d'Harry

-Non c'est pas cela...c'est que...disons que cela m'a surpris ...c'est Malfoy ?

-Non Draco est amoureux fou d'Hermione! Dit en riant le survivant

-Je m'en doutais en les voyant j'en étais sûr...mais enfin Harry je n'aime pas trop les devinettes...et tout cela me perturbe; lâcha inconsciemment Severus

-Pourquoi cela te perturbe Sev, tu as dit que tu n'étais pas contre les homos...alors ...tu es toujours mon ami ? l'interrogea Harry d'une voix craintive

-Bien sûr que oui, rien que tu puisses dire ou faire ne me fera ne plus t'a...apprécier; se reprit Rogue.

-Tu en es sûr demanda Harry en s'approchant davantage de son professeur.

-Certain mon an...ami; dit severus en se demandant si quelque chose ne lui avait pas échappé car il était vrai que depuis la veille tout se précipitait et que ses pensées le perturbaient au point qu'il en avait perdu son esprit analytique qui lui avait tant servi au cours des situations les plus dangereuses. Maintenant face à ce bel ange il était comme un adolescent en proie à ses premiers amours.

-Alors Sev je vais suivre ton conseil; dit Harry le coeur battant la chamade

-Oui...dit Sev inclinant la tête vers ses chaussures son coeur criant non.

-Sev...qui a-t-il ?...regarde moi...s'il te plaît; dit Harry en se collant à son professeur et lui prenant le menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

Les yeux verts langoureux du survivant se plongèrent dans les lacs noirs, la main tremblante du survivant caressant toujours le menton et d'une voix rauque d'émotion et de désir il lui dit enfin les mots tant retenus.

-Je t'aime Sev...de toute mon âme...je te veux pour toujours...si tu savais comme je me languis de toi depuis tout ce temps...je t'en prie Sev ne me rejette pas...je préfère rester ton ami que de te perdre...

Le temps sembla suspendu quelques secondes, le temps que tout se mette en place dans la tête du Maître des potions, et enfin ne croyant pas à son bonheur Harry reçu en réponse le plus merveilleux des baisers. Plein de tendresse, d'amour de passion et quand ils arrêtèrent par manque de souffle les mots sortirent du tant aimé professeur.

-Mon ange...oh mon ange...j'ai cru mourir quand tu as dis que tu aimais ...surtout un homme...parce qu'alors je pouvais t'offrir la même chose que lui et j'avais perdu ma chance de t'avoir à moi...car je t'aime depuis si longtemps Harry que j'en aurais été condamné par les tribunaux si cela avait été découvert.

-Maintenant mon amour je suis vraiment heureux et je vais te rendre heureux...dit le survivant en reprenant ses baisers.

Le désir tant refoulé les emporta, ils s'embrassèrent. Ils avaient un tempérament tellement chaud qu'ils étaient en parfaite communion. Des étincelles crépitèrent autour d'eux. La passion les dévorèrent, ils furent nus d'un geste de la main et leurs baisers se dispersaient sur tout leur corps les consumant lentement. Ils se murmurèrent des mots doux plein de promesse. Quand Harry prit en bouche le sexe de son amant, les gémissements de Séverus s'intensifièrent, puis se fut le tour d'harry de gémir sous les coups de langue de son professeur. Severus prépara en douceur de sa langue le tendre et chaud passage menant vers le cercle tendre de son amant qu'il pénétra de la pointe de sa langue. Harry était au bord de la jouissance par la douce torture. Severus le pénétra délicatement un par un de ses longs doigts fins.

-Prends moi maintenant mon amour, je te veux en moi...Sev ...je t'aime tellement

-Je t'aime plus que ma vie, je suis à toi ...pour toujours, dit severus tout en le pénétrant, s'arrêtant pour laisser son amant s'habituer à l'intrusion, puis lentement il commença ses va et viens, caressant de sa main le membre d'Harry.

-Oh Sev...je viens ...je viens...je t'aime !

Les mouvements de contractions du bassin d'Harry amenèrent Severus à un orgasme puissant.

-Mon ange...je viens aussi...oh oui...je t'aime...

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se laissant aller à de douces caresses, jusqu'au moment où leurs membres se tendirent à nouveau alors Severus, chuchota à l'oreille de son amant :

-Mon ange...je veux te sentir aussi en moi, j'ai tellement envie que tu me possèdes entièrement...

Harry complètement heureux par ces paroles commença par des gestes lents et d'une douceur incomparable à préparer son âme soeur, le léchant à son tour répétant les mêmes gestes que son amant avait eu pour lui et quand il le pénétra une lueur verte et rouge irradia de leur corps leur procurant des sensations d'extases incroyables, ils jouirent ensemble en totale symbiose. Quand leur corps trempé de sueur se relâchèrent, ils restèrent enlacés se promettant un amour éternel. Puis Harry d'un geste fit apparaître dans sa main une petite boîte.

-Mon amour……veux-tu porter ceci en gage de notre amour dit Harry en glissant au doigt de Severus l'anneau qu'il lui avait acheté quelques heures plus tôt.

-Oui mon ange, je le veux……….il est magnifique….sais-tu que les émeraudes sont le symbole de l'immortalité ? Demanda Sev les yeux brillants de larmes de bonheur.

-Oui…..mon cœur, je le sais, répondit Harry en essuyant les larmes de son amant du bout de la langue, embrassant chaque paupière.

Ils s'endormirent blottis sous les draps de soie ne faisant plus qu'un.

Ils vécurent ensemble toute leur vie durant et on raconte que même au cieux ils sont toujours unis par leur amour éternel.

FIN


End file.
